icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magicboots
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magicboots page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 16:32, November 20, 20 Hey whats up! Hey I read your blog about how your friends are nice and awesome but they dont undestand iCarly like you do and you come here and let it all out! That is totally how I am! My friends are awesome but they dont get iCarly like I do! I feel like no matter what shipping peope are were all friends and we have the same thing in common we all LOVE iCarly! ﻿Yeah, exactly, but can I ask who this is? I totally agree though! Magicboots 08:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering... Hi, I saw your blog on writing nice things about other ships, and since the blog has disappeared from this list of most popular blogs, I was wondering when you were going to start. Lotstar 07:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I will most likely be starting this weekend. I've been extremely busy lately, which is unusual. I know people are thinking I probably won't do them because it's been quite a while. They should start soon! Magicboots 16:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog Hi, I'm going to be referring to your blog about your friend not liking iCarly. Here are some tips: # Don't worry about it, it's a stupid thing for someone to judge you for watching a TV show. # iCarly was made to be funny and weird, that's the whole point. # I know you were nervous, but try not to lie... it just creates more problems. # My mom always says, Don't worry what other people think, and don't try to please them. It's you life, not theirs. Okay, so those are my tips for you. I'm not telling you what to do, it's just from my experience. :Hope this helps, and I'll talk to you later! :: --[[User:Anr0328|'Anr']][[User talk:Anr0328|'03']][[User blog:Anr0328|'28']] 20:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC I'm lonely... You know what I've noticed? No one ever leaves a message on here! So I'm going to talk to myself Magicboots 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Twilight OMG i know i'm late I've been known this but I am so glad i found another twilighter in this wiki usually people don't like it, glad you like it too. P.S. I like the books better. xoxoPurple2 02:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 People just don't really like Twilight here, do they??? It's more Harry Potter and I just can't get into HP. It's not my thing. I LOVE Alice; she's just adorable! Every time Emmett says something I fill the house with laughter, Jane is just.... so sadisticly wonderful. I'm on the Twilight wiki (not as much as this one) and I find that sometimes the little fights between Team Edward and Team Jacob are as bad as the ones between Seddie and Creddie!!! I'm personally Team Edward in the books and half Team Edward in the films. But after watching Eclipse I realised that I was half Team Jacob. In the films, I'm Switzerland! Magicboots 07:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Good news I already posted this on the Seddie page, but since you get a message when your talk page is changed: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=H8TPR9H4 Mak23686 08:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hi its Quam1992 wuu2? Be friends hey I was wondering if we will be friends? and I have an nick name to you Magiclipstick Seddie Shipper 12:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About me Well thanks Magicboots....I Will tell you about me.Well iam 13 I Leave in Philippinesor Filipino and I Speaks Tagalog Seddie Shipper 12:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) My friends Well I Hate Justin Bieber too but I like he's song.By the way Who is your Favorite singer? DUDE! XD Woowww really? Awesome!!! xD I guess you agree with me when you wish the iCarly crew would come to the UK so we can meet them! haha xD yeh idk why but I love it when Americans and other people get confused with the stuff we say. xDD hahaha lol Oh it's cool. I just didnt feel like checking. I'm lazy like that. And i agree with like everything u said. xoxoPurple2 21:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Opinion Hey.. I would really appreciate your opion on the start of my new story.. please and thank u .. xx http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7060568/1/iSee_You_Again AJ21 13:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout that... Hey, just want to say sorry for asking how you knew- I shouldn't have replied to you saying that because I'm sure it would just make people confused and suspicious- I was just shocked that other people actually knew lol. So yeah... sorry about that-- bad idea on my part. And also thank you for editing your last comment- again it was my fault :/ And is that you on the picture you just posted on the seddie page?! If it is, you're really pretty! =D Samlovesham 15:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ILove WTF. WHY DID ILOVE LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO KNOW! PLEASE TELL ME! IM ONE OF HER FRIENDS! Why? Please MagicBoots. Please Tell Me. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 00:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) She's not leaving, false alarmm, but why is she leaving Twitter to you XD? PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 14:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okat then...... LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 14:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore Hello! I have a question and I was wondering if you could answer it. As I read on a blog, you said you acsessed Pottermore at 10AM, English time. Do you think it would be the same every other day? Yours sincerly, Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 12:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey I love your avatar:)Lluvy120 20:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 Re: .... Boing? Uhh... DADOING! Alica out after another boring post! 12:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WAIT I HAVE A BETTER TOPIC TO TALK ABOUT. EXPLAIN ME HOW EXACTLY YOU MADE UR SIGNATURE THAT COLOR. I'M NOT REALLY FAMILIAR WITH THE WIKI CODE AND TOO LAZY TO ASK MY DAD. Alica out after another boring post! 12:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I will spam your talkpage now to find the right colour and stuff. [[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!) 12:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Booh! [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOO [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) DAMN YOU WIKI CODE ASDFGHJKL!!!!!!! [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC)